Question: $g(x) = -4x^{2}-5x$ $f(x) = -3x^{2}+7x-5(g(x))$ $ f(g(-1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-1) = -4(-1)^{2}+(-5)(-1)$ $g(-1) = 1$ Now we know that $g(-1) = 1$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-1))$ , which is $f(1)$ $f(1) = -3(1^{2})+(7)(1)-5(g(1))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(1)$ $g(1) = -4(1^{2})+(-5)(1)$ $g(1) = -9$ That means $f(1) = -3(1^{2})+(7)(1)+(-5)(-9)$ $f(1) = 49$